Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 8 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 15 }{ 3 } $
$ = 9 \times 8 + 7 \times 5 $ $ = 72 + 7 \times 5 $ $ = 72 + 35 $ $ = 107 $